Runaways
by kyfigs
Summary: Set about 5 years older than the books Arya- about 15 Gendry- about 20, they're in a small village with the brotherhood after arya/gendry have been taken. Gendry already swore to them and is a knight. They know arya is a girl,but they don't know she's a Stark. The Brotherhood isn't as noble as in the books.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Setting: small village with the brotherhood after arya/gendry have been taken. Gendry already swore to them and is a knight. They know arya is a girl

Set about 5 years older than the books Arya- about 15 Gendry- about 20

Chapter 1

"We have to find permanent shelter winter is coming" –Arya says while washing a sweaty officers shirt.

"What are you a bloody Stark?" one of the men, who the brotherhood calls Leo, replies.

"Of course you idiot, can't you see it, I'm the pretty little Sansa girl" Arya says sarcastically. She can't help feeling a pang of loneliness in her stomach from the separation to the family she had left.

While she was dazing about her family, the man harshly back handed her across the face, it's on fire. Everyone near them stops what they're doing to see what the hot-blooded girl will do, how she will react

She swiped her hand under her nose and it comes back covered in blood.

"That wasn't necessary" Says a familiar voice tell the man.

"What do you care SER bull boy. Just leave me be."- Arya snaps at the guy she thought was her friend. They hadn't had a full conversation since he swore himself over to them.

_Bloody traitor. You could've made swords for a King, not these outlaws._

Gendry sighs and carries on with his duties, like the rest of them. Arya curses them all under her breath. Especially the man called Leo. She added the new name to her list.

Joffrey, Cersei, the Tickler, Polliver, Illyn Payne, the Hound, the Mountain, Ser Amory, Leo.

The names kept adding up.

Arya is still reeling from the incident earlier in the day. Furiously eating supper in the hall with the rest of the brotherhood.

Gendry comes up and sits next to her, she looks at him and he looks like he's about to say something, but she silences him with a look and they continue eating, without saying a word.

Arya notices the man that struck her stumble out of the hall, clearly drunk. She knows this might be her only shot of revenge so she quickly finishes her supper and follows him.

Up the stairs of the inn she looks through rooms to find the drunk man. The 3rd door she opens is the one. She slips in silently and grabs the dagger on the floor next to his boots. She sneaks up and stands over the sleeping drunk man. Raising the blade above her head she looks down at him for a moment before stabbing him in the chest where she assumes his heart is.

Blood pours out of the wound as she pulls the blade out and she hears a gasp from outside the room in the hallway.

A young squire is standing outside the open door with a pile of clothes at his feet, eyes bulging out of his head in shock. Arya jumps away from the man and runs toward the boy.

He runs away from her and downstairs.

Arya goes after him.

By the time she reaches the hall the squire is already talking to another officer. Gendry looks from the squire and man talking, to her then down at her hands with a confused and worried look on his face.

She looks down to see blood covered hands and quickly tries to wipe them away on her breeches. Arya looks up towards the officers and the squire to see them coming towards her. She makes a move to run for the door but is grabbed as she turns. A big man with a dark scraggly beard grabs her arms and keeps her in place.

When the officers reach her they seize her roughly and take her around the back of the inn towards the stables, Arya kicking and fighting the whole way. She ends up landing an elbow to the mouth of one of the men which results in hard slap in the face for the 2nd time that day.

The men roughly throw her down next to a stall and bind both hands to a wooden post. Her hands are tied towards the bottom of the post and she is forced on her stomach by the man tying her feet together.

"Maybe we can finally put you to use little bitch" the officer says while roughly finishing the binds at her ankles. "you know the only reason you haven't been touched yet is because of that damn promise to not harm the women, but I'm going to enjoy the feeling of your little cunt"

"GO TO HELL"-screams arya, spitting at him, trying to kick him, anything to get him away from her.

The other men laugh and walk back towards the hall. She stays tied up next to the stables for what seems like an hour, continuing to try and free herself from the bindings but only succeeding in cutting up her wrists.

She gives up momentarily.

_So this is it_,_ there's no way I'm getting out of this one._

Arya thought back to how she had somehow managed this long to keep from getting raped, there had been close calls but she never felt completely helpless, like now. She's pulled from her thoughts by approaching voices.

She looks back, it's the man with the scraggly beard who kept her from running from the inn.

"Well, well, well, seems to me we've got us a new whore. Pity you'll only last the night."

Arya's heart drops. He laughs and walks away. They're not just going to rape her, they're going to kill her after too.

She starts fighting against her restraints harder, and harder still, until blood seeps from her wrists down her arms and tears run down her cheeks. It's no use, she cannot free herself so she stops to save her energy for later, when she'll really need to put up a fight.

The sun is starting to set when she hears a commotion begin. It's the sound of men yelling, laughing, and grunting with thumps and cracks along with jeers of "kick his ass" and "come on you sorry whoreson, get up". It's sound like a big fight to her, but without the singing of steel on steel contact.

She's trying to understand whats happened, but hears only the sound of men hitting men, and other men hitting the ground. This continues for a bit but slowly starts to fade and then finally comes to a stop. There is silence for another hour or so. The waiting is what's killing her the most. Her mind restlessly preparing herself for what's ahead.

Chapter 2

The sun has just set when she hears footsteps and voices coming up from around the stable.

"Lucky buggar, I almost had there for a moment" she hears a voice

"Second in line is better than 9th I guess" says another voice

Arya guesses there to be two men behind her but she refuses to look. She refuses to give them the satisfaction of the frightened look she knows is plastered to her face.

Her breath quickens, her heart pounds, she braces herself for the pain as she hears someone approach her. She feels the man kneel behind her, feels him run his hands from the bindings on her ankles, up her thighs, and finally stop when he grasps her small waist.

She feels the bile rise up in the back of her throat. Her mouth is dry and her ears are ringing.

The man behind keeps one hand on her hip and runs the other up her back and brushes away the hair on her neck. She feels the warm breath on her ear and wants to wretch.

"I'm not going to hurt you Arya"

_Gendry. It's Gendry. He is going to be the first to rape me_.

Part of her is in shock, the other part wants to break down and cry. Why would he do this to her, he was a part of her pack, they took care of each other. They hadn't been the best of friends as of late, but how could he do this?

She felt betrayed, then her mind wonders to how long they have been travelling together. Almost a year, and he knew she was a girl almost the whole time. If he wanted to take her, hurt her, he would have done it already. He was beyond strong enough to overpower Arya, and had more than enough opportunity to do so.

Her mind is still reeling when he says too loudly "Now don't you fight when I take your clothes off"

Arya hears men's laughter behind her, then feels Gendry fumble at the bindings on her wrists, then ankles, untying her from the rope.

"What do ya think yer doing boy?" asked a harsh voice behind them.

Gendry flips Arya over on her back when he is through with the bindings. She looks behind him to see two large men from the brotherhood watching, waiting for their turn. She looks at Gendry with frightful eyes. His blue eyes looking intently into her grey ones.

He tilts his head but never takes his eyes off of her and yells back, "I don't know 'bout you but I'd sooner look on her pretty little face as I fuck the senses from her."

He looks apologetic, then he gazes up above Arya for a second, then back down to her.

She's confused,but looks up as well to see grooming tools hanging on the stable wall. They aren't swords or crossbows, but they were metal, and would cause damage.

He's not going to hurt me. Gendry wouldn't hurt me.

Arya feels hopeful for the first time in hours and looks at up at Gendry who is still hovering above her body. Again she looks past him to the other two men. They could take them, Gendry alone could take them. It would be easy.

She looks back to Gendry, excited. Shes ready to fight. They could escape.

"OY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!" yells one man

"I'd like to finish before winter boy, hurry up." says the other

Arya's breathing hard, her stomach flutters as she sees Gendry leaning down. She's about to ask what the hell he's doing when suddenly he places a soft kiss on her lips, she doesn't fight, too stunned to comprehend what is happening.

_What did he do that for_?

He looks at her for a split second, hair falling over his brow, then bolts up, dragging her along with him. Once she's on her feet he runs to the men and the fight begins. Arya wastes no time getting to the tools hanging on the shed wall.

She grabs the most dangerous looking ones then runs back to the men. Gendry is holding his own against them but it won't be long before the noise raises suspicion and others come to see what is happening. Arya takes the heavy metal object in her hand and slams it into the back of one of the mens head.

He drops to the ground. Arya prays he's dead.

Gendry smiles at her then makes quick work of knocking out the 2nd man with a single blow. _He's strong_, she reminds herself.

They stand there breathing heavily and looking at each other until Gendry turns to the stable. Arya checks the men for money and weapons before making sure they're both dead.

_Valar Morghulis_

She makes her way to where Gendry went with 2 daggers and a purse full of coppers.

Gendry appears with 2 horses.

"We need to be far away when they find these two" He says handing her the reins of a chestnut brown mare.

"Well duh, Ser stupid." she replies

He smiles that stupid bull-headed boy smile and Arya rolls her eyes.

She returns the smile before grabbing the reins and jumping on the horse. He follows and they head off quickly into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reading guys! This is my first Fanfic so I really have no idea what I'm doing! Lol I sort of know where this story is going and I'll update each chapter as soon as I finish them! Please Review and tell me what you think! Feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
**

**Sooo here it is!  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

"Arya we need to stop, the horses can't go much further"

They had been riding all night without pause and with the sun slowly descending closer to the horizon Arya thought he might be right. This time.

"Fine, let's find some place concealed"

Almost 24 hours had passed since she and Gendry had escaped the Brotherhood, but it felt like a week.

Every breaking branch from the horse's hooves, every fluttering bird in a bush, and every time the wind brushed the leaves of the trees Arya's heart leapt into her throat. She would frantically strain her eyes to make out some unseen enemy lurking in the forest.

Arya's anxiety was so palpable that on numerous occasions Gendry had to reassure her, they stayed off the roads, they rode hard and they had a head start..."they'd be alright" he'd say, but she just rolled her eyes and pushed her horse harder. She would never admit to anyone that she was scared.

She had been scared for about a year now, that nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach was a constant reminder of that fear, laughing at her right in the face. She was sick of being scared. She almost forgot what it felt like to feel safe.

"Arya, look there. That's a perfect spot." Gendry said climbing off his black and white spotted horse.

_Not bad_, she thought to herself

It was a small opening in the shrubbery of the forest. With bushes and trees surrounding the open ground. It provided good coverage and in the distance Arya could hear the faint sound of trickling water.

"I'll water the horses if you want to start with the fire wood" she told him grabbing the reins of his horse and heading towards the sound if the stream.

Once she saw the horses tended to, she made her way back to their make-shift camp. Gendry had a good pile of wood he was still working on stacked in the center of the small clearing but Arya knew just a fire wouldn't be enough tonight. They needed food. Just the thought of it made her stomach growl and her mouth water.

She set off through the bushes to look for anything edible.

Coming back a while later Arya emerged with a pocketful of berries and a few plants she was fairly certain were safe to eat.

Gendry was sitting by the fire holding a nice fat squirrel when Arya saw him.

"Where did you find that?" She asked excitedly, she could just imagine ripping into the animal with grease running down her chin and she instinctively licked her lips.

She looked to Gendry's face, gazing at the dark bruise around his left eye and the dried blood on the corner of his bottom lip. She hadn't yet asked how he came about the marks on his face. They hadn't been there the night she killed the man Leo but she noticed them when they were fleeing the Brotherhood camp. She hadn't asked if he wanted to tell her, he would.

"I dunno how it happened really, the little bugger just kind of walked up to me and I grabbed it." He answered with a smile, obviously very proud of himself.

After they finished eating, Arya still hungry went back to the stream to drink until her stomach hurt.

"I ate half the squirrel, a handful of berries and those bloody plants. How is it that I still feel like I'm starving?"

Arya looked behind her where she saw him approaching to get some water.

"Me too. But once we get to Riverrun we'll have so much food we'll wretch all over the place!" She responded, smiling to herself.

Arya had only been to Riverrun once when she was very small. She hardly knew the place, but since Theon burned Winterfell, her only other thought was to go where her mother came from. She knew it couldn't be far, but they would eventually have to stop at an inn somewhere for help as to where it was.

"We should look for an inn tomorrow. Or a small village, we need to find out how to get there." She told Gendry as he dipped his head down to take a long gulp from the cold stream.

"Alright. We should ride hard then tomorrow, put as much distance between us and those bastards." He was looking into the water, anger flooding his face.

Arya stood up and made her way back to their camp.

"How did you get to be, uhh you know, the first, Back at the Brotherhood?" Arya couldn't understand how that part fit into the puzzle. She heard the fighting, and then it was him. He had no leading role in the Brotherhood, he hasn't even been there long but he would have been the first.

She looked up from small hole she was digging with a stick, into identical pools of deep blue eyes.

Gendry tensed when her eyes met his, then looked away. He seemed even more uncomfortable talking about this than she did. After a few moments he finally started.

"After they took you from the hall the others started talking about the brawl. One of the men in charge told us you had murdered Leo, and before they got justice they'd have fun with you first. They started explaining to the new guys about how it worked if they wanted a turn with you."

He looked back up at Arya, who was now staring intently into the fire, face blank of emotion. He continued.

"No weapons were allowed, no boots, no shirts, nothing that could give you an unfair advantage. The men that lasted longest would be closer to the front of the line. The last man standing could go first."

"So that's what happened to your face." Arya stated, rather than asked, glancing up to look at the marks again, then turning back to the fire.

"I barely felt it at the time. Most of the men didn't really see me as a threat. They didn't know how strong I am." He smiled and lowered his back to the hard ground and tucked one arm up behind his big bull head. Arya rolled her eyes and continued digging her little hole for no reason and watching the flame.

When she finally decided to try and sleep she laid down. It didn't come easy, she started shaking and scooted closer to the fire. She threw more wood into it, but couldn't warm up. The nights were getting longer, and colder.

Winter is almost here.

She shifted her body closer to the fire, she was practically on top of it by now but it still didn't seem to be enough.

She looked over to Gendry, who was sound asleep on his back with one arm behind his head as a pillow and the other at his side, almost touching the dagger at his waistband.

He wasn't shivering, he looked peaceful. The deep sleep he was in smoothed the worry lines always present on his forehead, and his coal black hair was getting longer and almost fell to his eyes. He looked younger this way. If it weren't for the stubbly facial hair that covered the bottom half of his face, and the bulging muscles of his forearms, he could almost look her near her age. But the boys her age didn't have facial hair like him, just sad peach fuzz. And as for the muscles, not even the laboring boys had muscles like Gendry.

He was just so big.

Arya shook her head, she didn't realize when she had started thinking about him this way. Sure she knew he'd always been handsome. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. They were friends, they looked out for each other.

He didn't think of Arya like more than a friend, so neither should she.

Her mind ran back to when she had been tied up yesterday. Her fear when the man she thought was going to rape her tenderly caressed her from ankle to waist. Of course at the time all she wanted was to kill the man, not knowing who it was. It was Gendry. He touched her like that.

She felt her stomach flutter and a tingling sensation below her waist.

_What is happening to me?_ She thought dumbfounded.

She was still staring at him and without thinking Arya got up on her hands and knees and started crawling.

She crawled the few foot gap between her and Gendry and looked at his face closer, memorizing it.

_He really is handsome. He looks so at peace like this_.

She curled her body into the side of his.

For warmth, she told herself. And fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
